


Sit, Ren.

by raventhewritingdesk



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Pre-TFA, confusion on both men's parts, sleepy Hux, sleepy Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventhewritingdesk/pseuds/raventhewritingdesk
Summary: Hux is overworked.Ren comes home.





	

     General Hux was tired. He’d had a long cycle and he still had work to do even after his shift had ended. As he left the bridge, lieutenants saluting in his wake, he barely managed to stifle a yawn. The walls of _The Finalizer_ , lit in a soft blue, echoed only with his footsteps as he made his way to the Officers deck and his own private workroom and his bed made with highly illegal sheets. While Hux was a firm believer in the rules of the First Order, there was no way he was going to sleep on regualtion sheets. They were just . . . terrible. So terrible. He could endure a lot, but not those sheets.  
     He punched in the code to his room and the door slid open with barely a sound and closed as he passed through it. Instead of going directly into the back chamber where his bed waited for him, he moved instead to his work desk. There were just a few more documents he needed to finish so that he could send them out first thing in the morning. If he didn’t do his work, how could he expect his officers to do theirs?  
     It was way into the night cycle when he heard it. The tell tale stomp of metal boots down the halls. Hux just barely contained his groan. For the past few weeks, The Finalizer had been graciously quiet and devoid of accidents. But now, Kylo Ren was home, and Hux was sure that was all coming to an end.  
     While the footsteps usually stomped past his door, Ren’s rooms were farther along the hall, they suspiciously quieted and then stopped just beyond his door. Hux had been contemplating moving his work to his datapad and continuing either in bed or on the couch when the door chimed. The only person with the audacity to ring his bell during the night cycle if the ship wasn’t falling from the sky, was Kylo Ren. The only person that had the audacity to ring it _again_ when Hux didn’t answer was Ren.  
     Slowly, he rose from his seat and headed for the door. Ren was standing on the other side, his customary mask and dark hood in place, only there seemed to be something different. There were new scratches along the durasteel helmet, the hood was fringed and burnt from God knows what, and his whole person smelled of smoke and fire. Hux was suddenly under the impression that not only did Ren just get back, he had come straight here.  
     “Can I help you Lord Ren? It is the middle of the night cycle.” Hux spoke briskly.  
     “And yet you remain in your uniform, General.”  
     Hux looked down at the pristine uniform he’d admittedly forgotten to take off. What could he say? It was comfortable. He quickly regained his composure however, “Regardless, is there something I can do for you? This late in the evening?”  
      Ren paused momentarily, a slight twitch of his finger the only sign that he was even still awake. “May I come in General?” His modulated tone seemed almost, too steady. There was something wrong. Hux had been fighting with this self-righteous man for several months now and, although he hated it, he was starting to get to know him. Despite his most logical thoughts, Hux stepped aside and allowed Ren to enter.  
     He moved silently into the room, stopping momentarily to stare at the belongings of the front room. “I just got back.” The modulated voice spoke as softly as it possibly could as Ren turned slowly seeming to stare at every corner of Hux’s work room.  
    “I noticed.” Hux answered. While he was still unsure of why he’d let him in in the first place, he was going to go about business as usual. He stepped around the dark shadow of a man and grabbed his datapad to finish his work. While the bed was now out of the question, the couch was a comfortable substitute. He sat down, crossed one leg over the other at the ankle, and relaxed back into the cushions. That is, until he heard the air escape from the locks of Ren’s helmet. He heard the latches release and he looked up to see black locks spilling from the helmet that rarely left the head of its owner.  
     Ren stood in front of him looking . . .tired was the only word that Hux could equate to his expression. His eyes were deep but slightly glassy as if he wasn’t sure of where he exactly was. There were bags under his eyes, and a dark bruise just peeking out from the collar of his robes. In short, he looked like a mess. Hux took pity on him.  
     “Sit, Ren.”  
     His head turned to him, eyes finally meeting the Generals, “What?”  
     “Sit down.” Hux extended a hand and patted the couch seat next to him. “You look like you’re about to fall off your feet anyway.”  
     “I am steady General, I assure you.”  
     “Sit, Ren.” Instead of steeling his voice, like he usually would have, he added the opposite. It was clear Ren didn’t need any more encouragement because he stumbled forward and dropped to the couch. His torso swayed momentarily before he stilled and stared at the wall in front of him. Hux typed a few notes on tomorrow’s meeting outline. Looked over a holo of a planet’s blueprints that might be suitable for Starkiller. Signed off on a few more stormtrooper reconditioning papers. He looked over at Ren again to notice that his head was dropping slightly.  
     Hux stilled, his breath caught in his throat at the childlike innocence in his face. Like a young boy falling asleep as he waited up for his father. Without thinking, he reached out and slid his fingers through that dark hair that he had often thought about touching. Ren started slightly, his eyes opening slowly and focusing as he turned to face the General with a confused look. Hux didn’t answer the look only removed his hand and placed it on the man’s waist instead. He guided Ren towards his lap until he was lying on the couch. Hux thought he would protest but he must have been too tired.  
     Ren settled into the couch, settled into his lap, and sighed. Hux didn’t remove his hand but simply shifted it back towards the silky black strands he’d sworn he’d never touch. They slipped through his fingers as plans ran through his mind until he himself was resting against the back of the couch with his eyes closed.  
     When he awoke it again, it was several hours later and his door was closing. Hux rubbed his eyes sleepily as he rolled his neck and looked toward the time. He had a few more hours of actual sleep before he had to get up but he was curious as to what had woken him in the first place. He didn’t usually fall asleep on the couch, no less in his uniform. That’s when he saw it, the large black helmet resting on the edge of his desk. The edge of his mouth lifted slowly.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I wrote this at 3:30 am and it is now edited lmao


End file.
